Cooler
Cooler (クウラ, Kūra) is the older brother of Freeza, and the eldest son of King Cold. He is the main antagonist of the film Revenge Of Cooler, and returns as the main antagonist of the movie Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning. Personality In Offcial Canon In the original Dragon Ball Z film "Cooler's Revenge", Cooler is revealed to be Frieza's older brother, who comes to Earth to regain his family's honor by killing Goku, the Saiyan who defeated his brother. He is depicted as more level-headed than Frieza, yet is still wicked and prideful. In DBZ: Abridged In the abridged version, Cooler is quite similar to his original self, in terms of role and overall character. He is however, very sarcastic and has a very dark sense of humor (much like his brother Freeza). He also sounds quite similar to Liam Neeson at first, but when in his fifth form he sounds a lot like Bane. Biography He is first mentioned in Bardock: The Father of Goku: Abridged, when Freeza considers inviting Cooler to a dinner party, only to abandon the idea because "He's a prick." Cooler later appears himself near the end of the special. When his ship comes upon a baby Goku's space pod, Cooler's henchmen prepare to intercept it. However, Cooler orders them to stop. When asked why, he turns to the camera and mutters "Because...I'm a prick." During the Saiyan saga, a glimpse of Freeza's Twitter account is given, wherein one post has him directly call Cooler a prick. During the Namek Saga, Freeza decides that the first thing he'll do after achieving immortality will be to "walk up to Cooler and smack him in his smug, prick face!". In "The Revenge of Cooler: Abridged", Cooler's scene from Bardock: The Father of Goku is remade, with his reason for letting Goku's Saiyan spacepod escape replaced with the fact that it was Freeza's responsibility and that it would be Freeza's own fault if it caused him problems later down the line. Twenty-seven years later, when informed that Freeza has been killed by a Saiyan, Cooler joyfully claims he "called it". He and his Squad then travel to Earth to kill the Saiyan so that Cooler may restore his family's honor. Upon touching down on Earth, Cooler immediately joins the fray, not wanting to stay on his ship after having spent three months travelling to Earth. He attempts to kill Goku's son, Gohan, but Goku takes the shot instead. Seeing Goku plummet down a waterfall does nothing to sate Cooler's desire for revenge, as he commands his minions (to whom he signs paychecks) to search the forest for Goku, or his corpse at least. He reminds them of this mission upon seeing Salza and the others simply standing around a wasteland making plans on a France-themed mall, reminding them to find a body and remarking that he'll have "someone"'s corpse tied to the bumper of his ship before the day is done. He later intrudes on Piccolo's fight with Salza and wounds him with a Death Beam before depositing Piccolo's downed body toward Goku's direction, remarking on how he came down with a terrible case of "explosions", the same bad case that'll befall the planet. He and Goku then fight and, while fighting underwater (and off camera), Cooler relates to Goku his family and race's history, earning Goku's slight sympathy. Taking advantage of this, Cooler unleashes his hidden fifth form and dominates Goku until the latter, filled with rage, transforms into a Super Saiyan and gains the upper hand. Upon being told to "get off (Goku's) planet" Cooler readies a Super Nova Death Ball, remarking that technically he cannot be on a planet if there isn't one. Goku is able to force it back with a Kamehameha however, and Cooler foolishly takes too much time remarking on how he could throw another one instead of actually doing so. Cooler is flung into the middle of the sun, where he suddenly realizes that Goku was the Saiyan baby he had spared decades ago. As he immolates to death, Cooler remarks on how he and his brother are one and the same after all, though he takes solace in the fact that he is still "cooler." In "Cooler 2: Return of Cooler's Revenge, The Reckoning", he merges with a strange microchip which somehow forms the parasitic space station called the "Big Gete Star" and uses it to drain New Namek of its resources. Goku and his friends arrive on New Namek having mistakenly interpreted their friend Dende's party invitation as taking place on New Namek. As a result, Goku is luckily able to oppose Cooler and his new army of Cycloid robots. Cooler immediately sets his Cycloids upon Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin upon the three pointing out the similarities between his plot and Freeza's conquest of Old Namek, triggering Cooler's brother issues and inciting Cooler's wrath. Goku turns Super Saiyan during the battle as Cooler demands so as to have a more meaningful victory. It is also revealed that Cooler does not know who Vegeta is when the latter suddenly appears midfight to assist Goku. Eventually the two Super Saiyans destroy Meta-Cooler, only to be besieged by an army of countless Meta-Coolers created by the Big Gete Star, and taken aboard said Star to have their energy drained. Goku and Vegeta also come face to face with what remains of Cooler's original organic head, now merged with the Big Gete Star. After explaining how he managed such a feat, Cooler begins draining the two of their ki, but Goku overloads the Star's systems and the two mock Cooler for underestimating them as Freeza had, launching Cooler into a fury as he becomes a wire-composed abomination of flesh and technology (All while Goku points out Cooler's issues with Freeza.) Though he almost squeezes Goku to death, Vegeta uses a Kienzan to slice Cooler's arm off and Goku finishes off Cooler with a small but powerful Ki bomb thrown straight into Cooler's chest, though not before throwing out one last "ice" pun. Cooler's last word is a mere sigh of irritation at said pun before dying. Gags *In "The Revenge of Cooler: Abridged", he speaks with an up-class British accent, which also sounds like Liam Neeson. *He is far more pragmatic than his brother, refusing to believe Goku is dead until he sees a body and commanding his Armored Squadron to "search the forest" after seeing Goku fall down a waterfall. He is still beaten however, when seeing Goku pushing his Supernova back, Cooler wastes time talking about how he'll just make another one to throw rather than actually doing so. *In his transformed state, Cooler's voice sounds muffled by his mouthpiece, parodying the voice of Bane from the film "The Dark Knight Rises". He even parodies Bane's "permission to die" speech. *When fighting Goku underwater, he apparently tells the Saiyan the history of his race. This is a nod to the fact that Freeza and Cooler's race was never named or explained in the anime. *He competed with his brother, more so when he is about to throw a Supernova at him, he asks Goku if his brother did the same and expresses joy when Goku points out Freeza's was smaller. *Is constantly called a prick throughout the series, even by himself. *Kicking Vegeta in the groin multiple times (as do his other Meta-Coolers). *The Z-Fighter keep stating to his metal copy that he's basically doing what Freeza did (taking over Planet Namek and returning in a robotic body). Quotes :Sauza: Monsieur Cooler, it seems that your brother Freeza is destroying ze Planet Vegeta! :Cooler: Very impressive, killing off a bunch of monkeys... Any liquored-up hillbilly with a shotgun could have done that at the zoo. :Sauza: Wait, sir! It seems he has missed one ship. We are within range to intercept-- :Cooler: No, let it go. :Sauza: But, why? :(in Bardock - Father of Goku Abridged) :Cooler: Because... I'm a prick. :(in Revenge of Cooler Abridged) :Cooler: Because if he's going to whine to our father for control over the entire system like a spoiled little brat, then he's going to accept the responsibility. If this comes back to bite him, that's his fault. ---- :Sauza: Monsieur Cooler! :Cooler: Hmm? :Sauza: Your brother, Lord Freeza. He has been... le killed! :Cooler: Oh, is that right? And who Sauza killed him? :Sauza: It was a... Saiyan! :Cooler: Well, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone. :Sauza: The what? :Cooler: Because I f**king called it! — Revenge of Cooler Abridged ---- :Goku: Freezer! :Sauza: Hah! You think this is Freeza? No, he is Cooler! :Goku: Cooler than Freezer? You must be ice cold! :Cooler: No, that would be my father. — Revenge of Cooler Abridged ---- :Cooler: So, who thinks he's dead? :Sauza: Dead. :Neiz: (says something intelligible) :Doore: That boy's dead as mud! :Cooler: Well, too bad-- I sign your paychecks. Search the forest. :Sauza: Qu'est-ce que f*ck. — Revenge of Cooler Abridged ---- :(Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan) :Cooler: I see, this must be the power you used to kill my brother. Well, don’t think that I’ll-- (Goku grabs his arm) Aaahhh! :Goku: Not going anywhere for a while? :(Cooler breaks free and tries punching Goku in the stomach, which has no effect) :Goku: Grab a Snickers. :Cooler: I can’t help but feel we’re both missing some context here. (Goku knees him in the stomach) Arrgggghhh! My gas pocket! — Revenge of Cooler Abridged ---- :(Cooler is holding his Supernova blast over his head) :Cooler: By the way, before I throw this thing, did my brother do this? :Goku: Yeah, but his was smaller. :Cooler: Knew it! Ha! (throws Supernova) — Revenge of Cooler Abridged ---- :(as he is getting incinerated by the Sun) :Cooler: But at least I know I’m still Cooler... — Revenge of Cooler Abridged ---- :Goku: So, you return once again, Freezer. :Gohan: Cooler. :Goku: Cooler. :Meta-Cooler: Yes, I have returned, dumbass. :Goku: Goku. :Meta-Cooler: Dumbass. — Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning ---- :Meta-Cooler: Now, what say you? :Piccolo: Freeza did it. :Meta-Cooler: Excuse you? :Krillin: The robot thing. Freeza did it. When he came back to Earth. :Meta-Cooler: But, that's not the same, I-- :Piccolo: After he took over Namek, like you are now. :Meta-Cooler: Wait, he destroyed Namek! :Gohan: Well, this is New Namek. :Meta-Cooler: So it's totally different! :Piccolo: Yeah, about as different as you are from Freeza. :Krillin: (off-screen) SHOTS FIRED! :Meta-Cooler: Kill the bald one. :(Minions dash towards the Z-Fighters) :Minion: Beep. :Krillin: Freeza did it! (Minion punches him into a mountain) — Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning ---- :Goku: Time to put you... on ice! (throws an energy ball inside Cooler's chest) :(beat) :Cooler: ...Really? (lets out a long, disgusted sigh before exploding) — Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning Trivia *When referred to as "he" by Sauza and Piccolo, Cooler retorts that its spelt "He with a capital H." Spelling "He" or "Him" in such a fashion in the middle of sentences is typically used to refer to God or any other deity, hinting that Cooler believes in his own godhood or is generally being blasphemous by referring to himself in such an arrogant manner. *Unlike Freeza, he actually pays his men. This goes to show that he is "Cooler" than Freeza. *Cooler is technically the first character in Dragon Ball Z: Abridged to say the word "shit" without it being censored (he refers to Freeza as his "little-shit brother" which is uncensored). *According to Captain Ginyu, he is contractually required by Cooler to perform the "Daddy's Little Princess" dance after every successful mission. Freeza is greatly annoyed by this fact as he is who the dance's title is referring to. *Cooler's line of "Tonight I dine on monkey soup!" is a reference to a similar line shouted out by Shredder in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, where he taunts the turtles by declaring "Tonight I dine on turtle soup!". Conveniently, both Cooler (in his 5form) and Shredder have a mask that cover their faces *Cooler's line of "But enough about me! Let's kill you!" is the same line said by Lady X, the main antagonist of FoodFight! to the main protagonist, Dex Dogtective before she attacks him towards the end of the film. Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:F.A.G